Kegon
is a jōnin from Takigakure. Appearance Kegon has short, brown curly hair and small black eyes. His outfit consists of a violet jacket, with the inside being green, black top, with his chest being exposed, and dark pants. He also has two holsters attached near each of his elbows. He wears a blue forehead protector. Abilities Kegon has a level of proficiency in Water Release techniques, able to launch a barrage of water shuriken in quick succession at his opponent.Naruto: Shippūden episode 412 Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Kegon and Yōrō were instructed by Shibuki to hide their jōnin status, and protect Fū while she's attending the Chūnin Exams in Konohagakure. Once entering the exams, Kegon and his teammates were randomly split into different rooms, with him being placed in room 1 during the written test. On monitor, Shikamaru Nara as proctor explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test but their combined score with their teammates will determine if they pass or fail the exam as they need exactly 100 points to pass. While everyone else began panicking on how to pass, Fū communicated with her teammates which question each to answer.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 With the conclusion of the three question choice test, Shikamaru revealed a bonus question, asking to which teammate you would leave to be a decoy. The answer had to be unanimous with the person picked being disqualified. His team was able to qualify for the second round by not answering which proved to be the right choice as all members of a team would need to be present for the second round. However, a preliminary round had to be held to lessen the many teams there were. The preliminary round involved a race to Sunagakure with only the first 30 teams qualifying for the primary second round. His team was the first to move out, ultimately arriving at their destination first.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 At the checkpoint base, he and Yōrō locked Fū in her room to keep her from doing something troublesome, though she managed to escape anyways. After finding Fū, who took a giant scorpion down saving Team Asuma, Kegon and Yōrō took her back with them. The next day, Temari — the second proctor, announced the start of the second round that would be held within Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 Later, despite gaining both needed scrolls, Fū was determined to no end this exam before making some friends. She was convinced however to complete the exam when reminded she was taking the exams for Shibuki's sake. Soon afterwards, a massive sandstorm rampaged the area. Hearing people shouting for help, Fū quickly rushed out to find them, much to Kegon's annoyance.Naruto: Shippūden episode 410 Later, despite catching up with Fū, the jinchūriki again ran off, deeply troubled, leaving Kegon and Yōrō annoyed and confused.Naruto: Shippūden episode 411 The two later caught up with Fū only to discover she, along with the Kazekage, were having their respective tailed beasts extracted by the Suna-nin Hōichi. Upon seeing Team Guy arrive and admitting to knowing Fū's true identy as a jinchūriki, Kegon and Yōrō prepared to fight off the other team. There were quickly however surprised when Neji expressed a genuine desire to help save Fū and the Kazekage. Kegon and Yōrō joined in attacking Hōichi as a distraction while Neji went after the jinchūriki. Using his Gentle Fist, Neji was able to block the chakra point from which the tailed beasts were being extracted. This lead to the chakra chains embedded in the jinchūriki to be removed and ultimate attack their castor in Hōichi. With the enemy defeated and the crisis averted, Kegon joined in laughing at Neji's awkwardness from Fū asking him to be her friend. Sometime after the exams ended, Akatsuki members Kakuzu and Hidan tracked the team down to capture Fū. It is unknown if Kegon survived the encounter.Naruto: Shippūden episode 413 References